


A Little Gambling Is Fun If You're with Me

by azephirin



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Card Games, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Gamefic, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Luck and intuition—play the cards with spades to start, and after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Gambling Is Fun If You're with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a drabble for [](http://lindmere.livejournal.com/profile)[**lindmere**](http://lindmere.livejournal.com/) and originally posted [here](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/138303.html?thread=1848383#t1848383). Title and summary from "[Poker Face](http://www.mtv.com/lyrics/lady_gaga/poker_face/21123319/lyrics.jhtml)," by Lady Gaga. (Remember the halcyon days when I used to take my titles from poetry and stuff? Me too.)

Spock had opted out of the game, which Jim supposed made sense: Vulcans would be terrible at Bullshit.

Uhura, however—

She held up empty hands and smiled with all her teeth.

“What?” Jim sputtered. “No! You had half the deck!”

“Never cheat a cheater, Jimmy.”

Jim dropped his cards and glared. “Fine. What do you want me to do?”

Uhura stretched her arm across the chair’s back. “I think Spock’s been very patient. Doesn’t he deserve a reward?”

Spock didn’t abandon his PADD, but he did raise an eyebrow.

Jim stood. Uhura followed right behind him, hands on his hips. In her heels, she was as tall as Jim. “I know what I want to do to him. But what do you want?”

Jim laced their fingers together, and she guided their joined hands to rub the fly of his jeans. He was already getting hard, and he dropped his head against her shoulder and bit back a moan as they stroked the line of his cock together. “Suck him,” Jim whispered. “Go down on my knees and—”

He didn’t get the chance: Spock was up and across the room, his hands in Jim’s hair and his kiss fierce.


End file.
